


And the moon...

by Kalloway



Category: Dead or Alive (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 18:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4148757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hayabusa thinks, Hayate dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the moon...

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted January 14th, 2007.
> 
> Prompt: "Ryu Hayabusa/Hayate - Ryu's usually aloof, but something about Hayate makes his protective side emerge."
> 
> [for xanthos_samurai]

Rare were the opportunities to have a day utterly free; one in which he could seek Hayate and catch up - spar with abandon, or anything else.

The 'anything else' tended to be accidental. It always had, if over the years it could even still be considered such. Once they'd been young, and curious and able to pass their experimentation off as just that.

Now... Ryu knew he should be tired, and he knew that he could sleep peacefully. Still, he kept glancing up out the window at the waxing moon hanging low over the mountains as if it was maintaining the same watch.

And then back to Hayate, asleep and breathing the slow breaths of one completely relaxed. There was just one blanket covering them, and only covering Ryu to his waist. He'd told Hayate to sleep, that he just wanted to read a bit.

Hayate had settled in quickly, and Ryu couldn't help but wonder if he hadn't been a little too rough earlier - while sparring. The rest of the village had been watching them at one point, but it wasn't often that two talented fighters merely put on a show.

Ryu wondered if any of them suspected what happened afterward, while washing away sweat and dirt and trying to pull his hair back into a simple ponytail after Hayate had given it one good tug and then broken the band.

Once upon a time, when things had been easier, Hayate had commented on his hair. But Ryu never really thought about it - he just let it grow.

The moon, then back to Hayate, who stirred for just a moment before taking the inch, and the mile, and closing the last little distance between their bodies. Ryu reached down to rest a hand on Hayate's shoulder.

Their nudity would betray them, but nothing else. And that would be overlooked, even if one of Hayate's sisters snuck in. If Kasumi hadn't noticed when they were younger, well...

Rare were the opportunities to stay awake just a few minutes longer, watching the moon and watching Hayate; but Ryu wouldn't allow a brief smile before deciding to sleep as well.


End file.
